


Absolutely Smitten

by Infinitely_Odd



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1 Fic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Confused Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sad Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitely_Odd/pseuds/Infinitely_Odd
Summary: "That guy just there, yeah he's the one. With Cupid's arrow in his bum.Handsome stranger you have made him happy, the first in a long time."--5 Times Aziraphale was shot by a cupid and 1 time he did something about it.





	Absolutely Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @oddpyromaniac

1\. The First Compliment is a gift given by the demon Crowley to the angel Aziraphale, who accepts it gratefully, even though it's got the faintest hints of sarcasm running through it. The angel doesn't seem to notice, the warmth in his smile melts away all the ice surrounding the words, and Crowley falls in love. He knows Heaven is cruel, as are angels, but Aziraphale has always been _good_. Better than the rest of them. This is proven by Adam who is currently wielding a certain flaming sword. 

Aziraphale can't help but worry about the young mother, he hopes Adam and the sword will be sufficient in keeping them all safe until the world evolves. Thunder claps, lightning strikes the sand, and The First Rains bless the Earth and its people. Heaven and Hell, angel and demon, good and evil stand together on the edge of the world, and the angel raises his wing to shelter them both from the rain. He doesn't even realise who he's sheltering, the instinct to do it is rooted so deep into his bones that he can't retract his wing. It's always been the two of them, before the war they'd been great friends, if not the greatest of friends. But that was before everything, before Crowley fell, before they were ripped apart by a war they didn't even want. 

Before then, they'd kissed galaxies into existence together, thrown the stars into the sky like confetti and danced among them, they could have ruled the world. Deep down he knew Crowley wasn't evil. Not in the slightest. He'd become more morally grey, if anything. Aziraphale could still hear the heart of gold beating in the demon's chest, he hadn't meant to defy God. If he had there must have been a reason. 

The angel lets his eyes wander to his companion who watches Adam and Eve vanish over the horizon. Now, their divine intervention is no longer allowed. They must take to the sidelines and watch as the world plays out its story, they are simply spectators. Crowley locks eyes with Aziraphale, who quickly turns away. A sharp pain pinches him in the upper shoulder but Aziraphale chooses to ignore it, putting it down to The First Wasp.

He knows he cares for Crowley, he can't feel anything else for him, but the voice of Gabriel lingers. For now they'll watch the world together, they've both got bigger fish to fry. 

This is the beginning.

* * *

2\. France was nice this time of year. Kind of.

But for Aziraphale, he was spending his time in the Bastille, an event that wasn't _entirely_ his fault, but really was a massive inconvenience. How had he gotten himself into this muddle? He'd wanted crêpes. It'd been a bad week; a strongly worded letter from Gabriel, his search for good books to stock in his shop. Really, he needed to be discorporated like he needed a broken bone, or a missing head. Not only would Gabriel love this, beheaded for wanting _crêpes_ of all things, but he'd definitely count this as a 'useless miracle', which Aziraphale had just been reprimanded for in that letter. All of Heaven would laugh at him, and the angel who'd gifted him this body wouldn't be a happy bunny either. All in all, Aziraphale was pretty much, well, done for. 

He'd stalled with broken French and desperate English, he'd done all he could. Now he'd have to say goodbye to Earth. It was rather sad, really, Aziraphale had grown quite fond of the little blue planet and all its inhabitants, even if they did go chopping people's heads off all willy-nilly sometimes. But he liked the food, and the people, and the places, and he was going to miss it terribly. 

But then, as he was about to be lead to the guillotine, his luck changed.

A smile grew on his face, his eyes brightened and the weight was lifted from his shoulders. It was as if his whole being was lighter, more airy, he was happier in this moment than he had been in years. 

Lounging in the corner of his cell was the demon Crowley. Nothing had changed, really, still the same old demon Aziraphale remembered him to be. Except, with a lack of fashion sense, apparently, and Aziraphale did wonder if he was feeling alright. It wasn't like the demon not to be in the latest fashion, however it seemed it did stop him from being mistaken for the royals, something Aziraphale's own outfit clearly didn't. 

He would never admit to being glad to see Crowley, but by god he was. Deep, deep down he knew he was. He'd missed the demon, really. Hoping he'd see him in the streets or run into him at cafés, but to no avail. What _was_ Crowley doing here anyway? It didn't matter. What mattered was the here and now, and what was going to happen next. 

Dressed as a revolutionist, Aziraphale and Crowley went to get lunch. A familiar pinch caught the angel in the back, but when he turned around no one was there, and nothing was in his back either. Crowley called to him, reminding Aziraphale they both needed to leave fairly quickly, it wasn't entirely safe here. Aziraphale did as he'd always done, and always would do, and ran to Crowley.

* * *

3\. The first time he'd noticed something was wrong was minutes after a church was bombed with him inside it, and after witnessing his adversary (?) hopping ~~adorably~~ onto sacred ground to save him. In all his years he'd never seen anything like this. He'd lived through the most romantic eras there were. Greece and Rome were the best, he had, Made an Effort, as it were, a couple of times. Just for fun, to help pass the time. Gentlemen's Clubs had to be the highlight of his existence so far. Gavotting was still a favourite past time of his, even years later. He'd made it through those ages, through the peak of romance literature with the likes of Shakespeare, Wilde, Austen, and the Brontë's. Aziraphale had been very fond of Wilde indeed, and it had been reciprocated. 

The description of Dorian Gray had been very descriptive, and very detailed, and very, _very_ familiar. A copy of the novel was hidden away in Aziraphale's home where no one would find it, and nothing would happen to it. 

Right now, the fate of that book was right at the back of his mind. There were several other things and books on his mind. He was dirty, stressed, a _church_ had been bombed, sacred ground ruined (not that Crowley would mind), and important books exploded. As he was voicing his dismay to Crowley, not that a demon could understand the love he felt for books, those ones in particular, he felt the tears well up in his eyes. Years of safe keeping, weeks of searching, precious knowledge, gone in a split second. 

Then Crowley hands him the bag, heavy with intact books and not a scratch on the leather. His own little demonic miracle.

Aziraphale checks them, though he knows there's nothing wrong with them. Then he stares longingly after Crowley who's sauntering towards his car. A sharp pain stabs him in the...lower region, and he twists around to try and see what the matter is. A long protruding arrow is sticking out of his bottom with pink feathers and a white stalk. Beyond the rubble, someone ducks behind one of the fallen pieces, and Aziraphale thinks he can see a bow. 

He's dragged away by Crowley, and when he sits in the Bentley he notices the arrow is gone, but the fuzzy feeling in his heart remains the same. Crowley drives him home, they listen to bebop together, they argue about what is and isn't classified as bebop. Everything feels so normal, so natural. Suddenly there's a split second, a realisation, a second pain shoots right through Aziraphale's heart. He hears the click of everything slotting into place, the silent breath that leaves his lips, an _"oh"_ that shatters everything in his path. 

Crowley notices he's gone quiet and asks if he's alright. Aziraphale, of course, answers yes, why wouldn't he be? Crowley shrugs.

But Aziraphale isn't really. To him, the world feels like it might end.

* * *

4\. The world is going to end.

An angel and a demon watch as the world is on the brink of destruction. Neither know exactly who is to blame for this. Them, for being so incompetent? That nun who mixed the babies up? Heaven and Hell for using a child as an excuse to murder each other? Humanity is 24 hours away from complete annihilation, and the only people who can stop it are miles away and don't even know where to begin to stop it. Aziraphale is desperate, he's tried his best and it's not been enough. 

Crowley is trying to fix this. Both are tightly wound and ready to snap.

_"We can go off together!"_

It's always been like this. Always been _them_. Crowley has always been the one thinking ahead while Aziraphale worries about the present. Aziraphale has always been the one running to him, over and over again, he's been Crowley's protector from the rain, from the angels and their suspicion, and Crowley has always been the one to save him from his death. France, London, too many times to count. Crowley's always rushing at 100 miles per hour, and Aziraphale can't keep up. No matter how much he- 

Heaven needs Aziraphale. The world needs him, if he can't avoid the war maybe he can do something else. No matter how horrible they treat him, Heaven is the good side, right? They're the ones against sinning, all seven of those sins, Crowley is his enemy. It's just Gabriel who's wrong, and Metatron, but God can't seriously want a want a war. Especially if humans are involved, and are going to be casualties. 

Aziraphale is good, and Heaven needs him. The world needs him, and Adam Young- the antichrist needs him. Everyone needs him, and if he allows himself to run after Crowley, his enemy, he'll be abandoning them all. How bad could Heaven be? They were the good guys, if not a little harsh. Aziraphale couldn't- he couldn't love Crowley. Not anymore. Not now, at least. There's no time for their side, it can't be Crowley and him VS the world. Look where it's got them so far?

An angel and a demon aren't meant to fall in love. 

He lets Crowley leave, and his heart chases right after him. It's raining, just like after Eden, but now they're not looking at the creation of the world, but its possible destruction. Aziraphale wants to shout after Crowley, to beg him to come back and to shelter him with his wings once more, the words are on the tip of his tongue, but he swallows them along with his tears. 

Something sharp pricks his arm- a familiar arrow, the same one Aziraphale has buried in his bookshop along with his feelings. He pulls it out and looks for the person who shot it at him. A few feet away what looks to be a cherub wielding a bow and sporting a pair of wings not unlike his own floats at eye level. The cherub groans, mutters something about _6,000 years of pining stupid fucking bastards get it together_ , and vanishes into the air. The arrow remains in his hand. But this is the least of his troubles. 

Aziraphale slinks back to his shop, Crowley still on his mind. But right now the angel has other things to do. The world needs him.

* * *

5\. Turns out, the world doesn't really need him after all. 

Four children have just destroyed the four horsemen, all while Aziraphale was stuck in the body of a pretend medium. But now he and Crowley are faced with the reality, once again, it's them against the world. Really though, it strikes him just how incompetent they've both been. And just how ignorant, or arrogant, Aziraphale has been. 

Gabriel and Beelzebub are two sides of the same coin, really. Almost like Crowley and himself. Except they're the "bad" coin, ready to wage war and use Earth as a battlefield. The world isn't black and white- if Crowley can be good, then Aziraphale can be evil, or at the very least do bad things (even if he doesn't mean them). Such as: overlooking all of Heaven's glaring faults and bad deeds. 

He picks up a very familiar flaming sword, the weight comforting after all these years. It's like coming home. But it's not over. The ground shakes, the sky blackens, and he, Crowley, and Adam are about to come face-to-face with Satan himself with no plan. The human children, Tracy and Shadwell, Anathema and Newton are all still here. Unlike Crowley, Adam, and himself, they're human and squishy. One mean look from Satan could kill them. He doesn't know what to do, neither does Adam, but Crowley- he can fix this. 

"Do something or...or I'll never talk to you again." 

It's a little cruel, admittedly, but it works, and the three are transported somewhere else while time is frozen. Aziraphale, Crowley, and Adam are right back at the beginning, where Earth was nothing more than endless sand and dunes. Here, the angel and the demon spread their wings, and Aziraphale can't help but feel nostalgic. This is where the world began, how it began, and this is where its fate is decided.

The three are standing in the grey area between times. Far beyond creation but not quite at destruction, here the path of fate can be changed. The Great, Ineffable Plan can be altered. And only Adam can do so, as the trigger of Armageddon, he has the power to not do anything. It takes a lot of power not to be influenced by others, and he has that power. Not only is he wise beyond his years, but Adam is more human than any of them. Inexplicably, Aziraphale and Crowley managed to do what they set out to, even if completely by accident: influence the child to be neutral. Adam isn't good or evil, there is no defining force for him. He is the Yin and Yang, the balance between both sides, and maybe if Heaven and Hell would listen to him, they'd learn quite a bit. 

Aziraphale takes Adam's hand, Crowley takes the other, and together they stand creating the scales of the universe. Good and evil joined by someone who is both, light and dark combined by grey. The effect is really quite beautiful. 

And so, Adam saves the universe by being entirely human, and his dad even shows up. He is as human as you can get. As for Aziraphale and Crowley, well, it's not over for them both yet, but the angel knows the world is safe, at least. After the whole fiasco Crowley gives him a blinding smile, and he finds another arrow lodged in his bum. He can hear the cherub behind him coughing impatiently (no one else can apparently) and ignores him. 

Instead he grins softly back at Crowley, his heart beating a little faster than usual. However, there's one last prophecy in his pocket that he's not quite sure how to interpret. Crowley will have to be patient for a little longer.

* * *

\+ 1. 

A month after the Almost-Armageddon and the world has mostly moved on from the forgotten day, those killed by the ~~Kraken~~ mass hallucination have been mourned and lain to rest. The world continues to spin, humans do what they do best and move on. No point in loitering in the past. Aziraphale continues life in his bookshop peacefully, and with one new addition: Crowley. 

Having him around constantly isn't as tiring as he'd convinced himself it would be. Crowley is excellent company, he works hard when he needs to and seems to enjoy living with Aziraphale too- which is always a nice bonus. A stark difference to Heaven which always seemed to be pushing him out the door, Crowley is like a cat, not wanting to stray too far from the angel, it's cute. 

One day when the angel is cleaning, he comes across the two arrows he's kept. Despite it being many years they're still pure white, and haven't shed a bit. His thumb scrapes over the tip, then smoothly down the bow. It's no secret how Crowley feels, even Adam noticed it. People are always assuming they're a couple. Aziraphale knows it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if they got together. Actually, it'd be really good. It's taken years to realise his feelings, and even longer to find the time to act upon them. 

Aziraphale leans his forearms on one of the desks in his shop and gazes at Crowley as he stacks books. They've plans to go to the Ritz again later, but now he's busy organising things- one of the demons favourite things to do. The sun beams down and lights up the shop. Crowley has a black dress shirt on and black jeans, both of which look sinfully good on him. His shirt is rolled up and the buttons are done up until 3 from the top, allowing everyone, plus Aziraphale, a nice look at the pale collarbones. 

The demon's hair is brightened by the sun, becoming a bolder shade of red than its usual auburn. Later the pair will drive in the Bentley to the Ritz, they'll dine together, and drink together, and sit until they feel like leaving or the place closes. Bubbly wine will warm their faces, they'll listen to Queen or The Velvet Underground and if Crowley's in a particularly good mood, he'll bless Aziraphale with his voice.

This time Aziraphale hears the twang of the bow, and the pain isn't as bad as he remembers. Out of his thigh he pulls another white arrow. He glances behind him and the cherub is floating there, eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed. 

"I have waited 6,000 years for this." He spat out. Aziraphale blinked. "Hurry up and kiss already."

The angel looked over to Crowley, then back to the cherub, who made 'go away' motions in the general direction of Crowley. Looking at him was a breath of fresh air, it was time, he'd been waiting long enough. With long strides, he walks over to Crowley.

"I think you and I need to have a chat." The demon stares at him, an eyebrow raised, and puts down the books in his arms. 

"Aaaalright? What about?"

"About you and I."

Crowley's lips from an 'O' shape, and he opens and closes his mouth for a few seconds. 

"Well- I mean- You and-? Us? I don't think we need to talk about that-"

"We do, Crowley." Aziraphale interrupts with a hand raised. "I want to apologise."

The confusion on Crowley's face is genuine. "What for, angel?"

"For...avoiding your feelings. For not being ready."

"You don't need to apologise for not being ready, you know that."

The angel nodded shyly. "I know, and, well, I wasn't very nice sometimes about it-"

"Oi, that's nonsense."

"What I'm _trying_ to say is I think I'm ready now." He flushed deep red. "I love you, Crowley, I have done for many years and..." Aziraphale cleared his throat and straightened his back. "Well, that's that." 

Crowley spent no time stepping forward and pressing a sweet kiss to Aziraphale's mouth. He pulled back allowing the angel to push him away if he'd been too forward, to his surprise he was yanked forward as Aziraphale grabbed the front of his shirt. After a while both pulled away, but remained close, all smiles and flushed cheeks. 

It feels like his heart is made of champagne, all fizzy and making him feel drunk. For the first time in years, since London all those years ago, Aziraphale is truly happy. Not only happy, but he's free. He's free to love Crowley without intervention from Heaven, he can remain on Earth and experience humanity with the love of his life. No Gabriel patronising him, no Michael criticising him. Just Crowley and him, in a small bookshop. 

"Don't worry about the wait, angel," Crowley purrs, grinning and showing his teeth, "I'm very patient."

Aziraphale laughs and rests his head on Crowley's shoulder. He might be patient, a virtue that the demon hasn't forgotten, but everything's alright now. They might have to take things a little slow, the specifics of their relationship are still a little messy and uncertain, but what _is_ certain? They can discuss everything over wine at the Ritz later, one of their favourite things to do together. So what if they have to go a little slow, it doesn't matter.

He and Crowley have all the time in the world. 

_(In a bookshop, a cherub collects the forgotten arrows from an open drawer and smiles, it's taken 6,000 years, but the job is done.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i know cupids and cherubs are different but i wrote this 3 times because my dumbass laptop keeps conking out and I hate it, so uh, pretend it makes sense please?
> 
> also my gf shouted at me because i was up at 2 am writing this no ragrets
> 
> okay,,,,leave me some feedback love you guys  
> -Rachael xxx


End file.
